code death
by blasterjoker
Summary: here it is the long awaited cross over of Death Note and Code Geass, so Kira and zero team up to liberate japan
1. mello

Mello a blond boy who proudly called himself Japanese, couldn't believe his ice blue eyes. There was a time long ago before he met his best friend. He was an orphan on the streets of Britannia. His name that time was Mihael Keehl. His mom died right after writing his name and his dad was dead before he was born so he had no family, none. Then a kind man by the name of Ryuzaki took him in from the streets. He was raised a japanese boy by the name of Mero. He loved chocolate, was super smart and most importantly, was loved. He met his best friend, Mail, there as well.

The geek and he had a rough start but the goggle wearing gamer grew on him with his puppy like loyalty and his witty remarks plus his sarcastic replies. The two were peas in a pranking, trouble making pod. Mello took the blame so the red head didn't get punished. One august though it all changed. Mello was playing soccer in their ages were seven and six. They saw these robots called Knightmares come and attack Japan including their house. Ryuzaki was shot dead right in front of them. The two ran away then. A few years later, they sold their cloths and their name was changed Mail became Matt and Mero once again lost his name but luckily it wasn't changed that much. Britannians were noctorious for forcing them to do things after they changed their names.

They joined the group that Naoto lead. The leader of the resistance group asked Mello to be the leader upon his death but Mello said no he couldn't because he felt that it was better that someone closer was the leader. He could be a good leader but knew that people would question him and if a leak happened it would be him that was blamed. Now they wouldn't blame him if there was a leak unless it was information he was carrying.  
He remembered making a promise to his leader to protect Naoto's sister though. Often times he would go so far as to camp out in a tree and watch her all night. He also used to have Matt tap her phone. Soon however it all changed.

A girl was brought into the fold. It wasn't just any girl either. It was the pink haired girl whose brother was their leader. He had to watch his mouth and stuff now because she was a lady or so he though.

Matt, a game loving, geeky, red head, with emerald green eyes, and Mello's best friend came and swore loudly when his foot hit the wall. Kallen laughed and said "watch where you are going you dumbass" From then on Mello didn't have to worry about his words around Kallen. The pink haired girl was no lady. She was one of them just as much as the boys were. And that was the first time they met. From then on, the blond grew to think of her as his best friend aside from Matt.

She then became important as she could handle Knightmares. He also considered her the leader or second in command. He also found out she was great at keeping secrets so when he gave her his birth name, he knew he could tell her anything. The funniest part was she'd also call him a baka if what he told her was very stupid. Like the time he had stitched up his own wound, or took a picture of a bottle using some nobleman's camera. However luck was on his side cause the picture was pretty enough to be an art piece.

She also told him secrets as well as his life was like hers only without being half blood. The fact that her mother was a maid and she hated being in school. Part of the whole sick thing was his idea anyways 'because she'd need to skip a lot for the terrorist group. The other bit is she actually has him help her cut class. Sometimes if he's bored, he do her homework.  
This was how it came to be that she was part of force and how the stealing of the capsule happened. There was a plan but someone was unable to follow plans and Mello had to wait and pray that Kallen would make it. He figured he'd kill the asshole who screwed it up later. For now he was just praying to god for her to survive this.


	2. Light

Light Yagami was somewhat of a gambler. Since his parents were killed in the Japanese invasion, Light has been one of two places. He was either in Shinjuku Ghetto gambling on Shogi against nobles and Japanese masters, or in the school that was also in Shinjuku. In the school he was the cleanest and looked after his little sister who was in middle school. She often had trouble with math but she was great in English. He hated that language but he knew it pretty well.

However one day was different. A blue haired strange boy was running from what looked like scientists. Light hid the guy in the elevator. The scientists called up military of their own which had the poor Japanese boy trapped with no escape. If they opened any elevator doors they were at risk of falling or getting shot. Soon the two were at gun e blue haired teen who looked semi handsome, grabbed Light's hand. Inside was a black mindscape with what looked like a ruined world "you look like you have a reason to want to kill them. I propose a contract. If I grant you this power will you make this one wish come true. The power of a shinigami will condemn you to a life of solitude you will live a different world a different life now do you accept the terms of my contract?" he asked images of weird figures that looked like old shinigami in Japanese lore were flashed with memories of his parents murder.  
"Yes I accept the terms of your contract" Light said The blue haired one shook hands and said "I Ryuk now bestow upon you Light the gift of the shinigami in exchange for my one wish of as much entertainment as possible till Japan is independent.

Light nodded and looked at the door as the elevator opened Light had his eye covered coming up but then he uncovered his eye and said "Sucide." Everyone who looked at his geass all took their guns to their temples and pulled the trigger getting blood all over Light and making Ryuk laugh.

"well done Light you sure know how to make an entrance"

"Oh shut up" said Light stepping over the dead bodies.

Unlike his best friend there was no one to take care of his little sister so he never dare be late. He had to make dinner, do the laundry, pay the bills with the money he made in his gambling wins. He didn't have a cell phone but that was the next thing he was going to buy for her birthday.

He got home which was semi dirty looking it was dusted and swept but it still was dirty as walls needed repainted from blood and poop stains on the walls. The lamps had dead bulbs still inside and the curtains were shredded. The colors were all faded. Light walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was glad he had got more money they were running low on food. There was only a bowl of rice left. He looked at their flavorings they had just the last bit of pork, some carrots and small leak pieces. Their soy sauce was also running low Sayu had a lot of soy sauce on her rice. Light never broke her of the habit. They shared one bedroom and one bed to conserve energy.

He went to see her sitting on their bed using his computer. It was a report she had to do.

"how long do you have till you are at the end of the page?" asked Light as he sat down next to her.

"only three words Oni San but we need to go to the library so I can print it since it's due tomorrow" said Sayu.

Light wondered why Sayu couldn't have a better life. It wasn't fair that she had to suffer since no one reimbursed them for the murder of their parents. nobles wanted Light who was bright and could pass for Britannian and not his sister who was no doubt an eleven. That was a word Light hated and so he never talked to someone who didn't call his sister Japanese or Sayu. Now Light could protect Sayu with his power but he still couldn't provide her a better life.

As if to add more problems the blue haired guy asked "you got any apples?"

Never had Light been so humiliated in his life. Apples were his favorite food and now he couldn't even remember the taste.

"No and even if I did I wouldn't let you have any cause you don't contribute to the house at all"

Sayu looked at the blue haired guy and started freaking out. She was scared of strangers which was why Light had to be at school, Especially when a substitute came to school.


	3. the invasion

The tall blue haired man said "I see how about we change that. you know this house is going to go any day now" he said with a smirk.

True to his word they started raiding homes and killing those in the ghetto. Light was lucky Ashford decided to pick up the kids in Shinjuku School. It was interesting watching the whole thing in the subway. Being the genius he was he could piece together what was going on. The people were stupid to corner Lelouch and Light had to fight back a laugh.

Light watched as Lelouch was protected by the girl and pissed off when they shot her. Ryuk was right Shinjuku was finished and it was all because of this girl. He then watched in awe as Lelouche's stance had changed and he used his real name to command them to die. They killed themselves and he looked surprised. Light couldn't help but shake his head. It was time to leave now.

It was a good thing he did as the bus his sister was on was cornered, there were guns all pointing at the girls. His Little sister was frozen crying her mind flashing back to their parent's murder.

"Oni San" she cried out.

Ryuk was hidden and Light couldn't be more thankful.

"Step away from the buss" he ordered and when they looked at him still not stepping away he said lethal disease.

True to his command a disease that was secretly in the Shinjuku ghetto affected them. His little sister had looked at him but not into his eyes or he wouldn't have used it. The officers were then feeling feverish. There was a line of oozing boils on their arms and legs. His mom had helped them be immune to this. The infection stench grew and Light watched them sufficate as their infection went into their lungs coughing out puss.

He stepped around them as he had the bus driver open the door. Poor guy was tired he couldn't drive this buss over the bodies or around them.

"turn off the bus and order everyone to evacuate. Light ordered as he searched for his little sister.

He found her curled up in fetal position. Light then lifted her up and everyone escaped. Meanwhile

Kallen had met up with her group.

"Kallen! Thank god you're ok" said Mello running to hug her.

Matt had surveyed the train.

"Last call for all passengers" He joked.

Mello and Kallen looked at him weirdly that was a supply train not a passenger one. Then the voice said to get themselves the supplies on it. Mello and Matt found a bunch of them.

"we have enough for an army" commented Matt.

Mello chuckled a little.

"an army of chess pieces notice the names P1,Q1 which the one is redundant in that sense we are living chess pieces all that's missing is the king but I don't doubt he too is in play acting as the chess master and king himself. In traditional chess such a move would be suicidal but in war and this new Britannian chess it's a good idea." They got ready for their parts.

Mello was the last to go in.

"P5 are you ready?" asked the voice

"at least make me a rook pawns are too disposable" said Mello getting in his Sutherland.

He then played his part till he said

"King this is rook speaking. I got a bad feeling. I'm ejecting out" Just as he did, he saw something white zipping around.

"just as I thought they sent their white queen out. It's a proto type" He took a few shots.

"It deflects bullets. I'll see what I can do on the ground you just get the king in checkmate ok" He hung up

Near, the pilot in the Lancelot said

"we got an enemy on the ground who anticipated me. He'll be someone very dangerous maybe even the leader himself. "

He was a flat monotone voice with white curly hair and pale skin. His jumpsuit was white and what he didn't have in athleticism, he made up for in smarts and piloting controls. If he wasn't in the seat, he would have been twirling his hair around his finger. The 'leader' was using a raido. He then had to leave and pursue the other prey.

"I'll round up the others." said Mello as he went running and whoever was ejected or was civillian he lead to the safe house.

He soon was done and the guards brought him up. He didn't know that Lelouch had killed Clovis while he was in the same room to gather data. He also had made the mistake of picking up the same gun that killed Clovis.


	4. L

L was surprised to be called by Wateri. The skinny Britannian noble was more likely to be found out investigating crime scenes. In fact, this was where Wateri, his butler found him. He was kneeling down picking up hair samples from the scientist's office.

"L, Lady Cornelia has sent you a letter." The old butler who raised L watched as L's eyes lit up.

His little charge had a crush on her since he was sixteen years old. L denied that making excuses like she's fascinating because she was smart, because she was a woman who could fight, a woman who could lead but each excuse could be deflected except the woman who could lead. The reason why was he found himself fascinated the queen because she could lead.

L didn't care for the royal family which was his only hesitation in marrying or even confessing that he liked her. He wanted his son or daughter to be a good citizen not a political piece or another heir in a line of eighteen because he never doubted that Lelouch was alive. He respected Britannia the country but not its leader. He'd teach his kids the values of such as well. He would not have spoiled aristocrats carrying his Lawliet name.

The gangly black haired, young adult stood up. He then with two fingers barley holding the bag labeled evidence, gave it to his butler. He then took the letter in the same two fingered manner. He then walked away. Like Gollum curling in on himself as he opened and read the letter with no prying eyes. His baggy white T shirt and baggy blue jeans made him look poor. However for her or the spoiled prince Schnizle he would wear stuff that shown his rank.

The letter told him the progress on the capture of countries. He rolled his eyes it was stupid these people would not submit to someone who did not understand them. What they had going on in japan could be as bad or worse in other countries. Capturing the whole world like Alexander tried to do only to be defeated by the Persians, what Rome tried to do only to fail because it was being broke apart, what Napoleon tried to do only to be defeated, and finally what they tred to do in world war two. Did no one learn from history?

The letter also told him about her experiences with the food, the culture, what news she knew that he may or may not care about. She was in the Mid east this time. He used it by the old thing calling old countries numbers was just sick and sad. He shook his head why did the countries have to suffer the loss of their name, their language, their culture. They were forced to be colonized by the invaders but the invaders couldn't so much as learn the language.

"I might as well inform her of her brother's death" He rose up one again to do just that.

Meanwhile-

Mello was kicked again. The blond had a cut on his lip.

"I'm going to ask you again what is your group planning" said a blue haired pure blood called Jeremiah.

Mello then spat the blood on the person's shoe. He would never betray his group besides he didn't know what the voice had for him.

Jeremiah was pissed and raised the blonde by his hair. "we'll find them eventually and when we do I'm going to take the one in Glasgow and make them taste my southland's bullets without a Glasgow" he said sneering but instead of backing down the blond pulled out of his human restraints and punched the man. He panted in fury

"If you so much as think of doing that in my presence I'll cut your balls off." Mello growled. His blue eyes shown he meant it too.

"take him back to his cell" Jeremiah ordered.

The lackies took Mello and threw him back into a dirty cell with nothing more than a mat on the floor. He didn't even have a window or toilet. They cuffed him. This was his first day and Mello already could feel the effects. He worried for Kallen he knew she wasn't captured or they have used the girl not the one in the Glasgow. Unless they thought he was gay. He chuckled at that train of thought if anything it was perhaps Jeremiah who was the gay one because no way in hell could someone be straight and have blue hair you just couldn't. He wondered if the blue haired man slept his way up the ranks like women used to do. However the guy was if a little too obvious in what he was going to say or do so Mello could counter it but for how long?


	5. the meetup

The next day, there was an announcement as Ashford was now taking in some new students. Lelouch had returned to school and when he saw who was there, he almost blinked. He then secretly tugged on his collar. Light smirked as he followed the signal and lied that he needed fresh air. Ok that wasn't a lie the place was stuffy with all the kids but mostly he just wanted to be alone with Lelouch.

He followed him to the roof. He walked around getting air and examining his once best friend. Both were now in the same uniform something that made Light smirk. Yes they were similar but not the same.

"Five years and the signal still is remembered" said Light

"of course I'd worry about your sanity if you forgot something we both created "replied Lelouch examining his best friend.

"Your eyes are different" they both said at the same time.

"I have a power in my eye called the power of the Shinigami"

"I have the same called the power of the king"

"so we?"

"Both have contracts yes" Lelouch gently covered Light's eye with Light's hair.

Light did the same to Lelelouch.

"So you know the truth about Shinjuku?" they both asked at the same time

"I lived it" they both replied at the same time.

"You first Light" said Lelelouch sitting on the railing.

"Well..." said Light before he told Lelouch everything.

By the time he was finished he was sure he had skipped the meeting or at least a good portion.

"I'll tell you everything later" Lelouch said as a pissed off Milly till she saw the other person.

"Oh Lelouch you could have told me you had a date" She said making the two blush.

"It's nothing like that. We are just best friends catching up" Said Lelelouch waving his hands wildly like an embarrassed girl.

"Oh then you two better get to class" She said in a sing song voice.

The two boys went to class Matt was chilling out on the bench checking out Milly but chatting with Kallen. Lelelouch examined her and looked to Light. He tapped his lip which meant secret. Light nodded and then a Britannian turned on the news telling about the geass leaks.

"I was telling you on the phone about it when I heard about it" replied Lelelouch to Shirley giving Light also an idea that Light tried to talk to Shirley while being in the middle of it all.

Light narrowed his eyes that wasn't the truth at all. There was the fact his buss thing was barley even mentioned saying that all that was left was a buss full of kids who were now moved to Ashford. Lelouch's mind flashed back to the Clovis' murder. He covered his mouth trying not to gag or vomit. Light then found Lelouch in the bathroom.

"You ok buddy?" Light asked

"I'm more sensitive than I thought. I killed Clovis I mean you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty" Light nodded and hugged him.

"Clovis is not clean I'm sorry you had to dispose of him in such a way it affects you"

"He was so close I could still smell the blood mixing with his sweat and disgusting cologne" Light put cold water on Lelouch's forehead.

"Water calms anxiety with Sayu" said Light before they went out of the bathroom.

He let the others all gather around this news. Lelouch also noticed the familiar sight of one of the terrorists. That one happened to be Q1 as a matter of fact. There was no question from how she reacted or rather not reacted to the new people. Let alone to how they were all from Shinjuku. A normal one would have reacted from a slight disgust to an actual pity. Hers was just indifference at the whole thing maybe even anger if he was right with how her hands were clenching. No one who was part of the team liked this lie and to be dead honest, it was going to be time to get her side of the story soon.


	6. L's investigation

Light and Lelouch looked at each other as they watched her.

"we need to separate her from the other girls" replied Lelouch.

"leave that to me you just use your Geass on her to get information" replied Light.

Lelouch smiled and nodded. Light picked a jar and captured a bee before releasing it and scaring the girls. Kallen broke her act. She killed a bee and the boys knew that she had been acting being sick. Light hid behind the tree to eavesdrop as Lelouch made her answer his questions. When Lelouch started struggling, Light stepped in.

"Let me handle it she is half Japanese" he said showing up and starling the terrorist.

"You are out numbered so when we tell you something, you will keep it a secret or you will be taken out of the way one way or another" Light said his eyes narrowing.

Matt came over getting ready to protect her when Kallen nodded.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." she replied.

Matt walked to her and Light.

"Hey now no cheating on Mello" Matt joked and Kallen stuck her middle finger at him.

This brought confusion and laughter out of the two geass users. After all who was Mello and she was a spit fire who brought closer to the group Lelouch had lead.

(meanwhile)

L was investigating. He was checking out what happened to the missing Sutherlands and the train. Most people wouldn't bother with such a thing but L was sure he was onto something. Soon he found out what happened to the Sutherlands as he counted how many were stolen lining them up the reports of how many were seen attacking others.

"The terrorists took the Sutherlands from this train except one was stolen from an actual pilot" L said humming in thought.

"The leader is someone smart very smart as much as the guy they have fits the bill. even he couldn't figure out how to steal from a pilot. We are on super smart level up to Near's, Lloyd's and my level of intelligence with a hatred as strong as the terrorists." He described standing up His work here was done.

Now it was time to get some cake and tell Cornelia what happened because only she and her brother would be able to counter someone so smart as the only other person he knew that could and would be perfect under cover was dead.

"If only you were not dead Lelouch you could have helped us very much" He said sighing.

He didn't know the kid personally, but wished he did so he could have helped him. He lost Ryuzaki, his twin brother the day they attacked Japan just like the royals lost Lelouch.

"you were always more vocal about your beliefs" he said to the air where he was sure his twin brother was.

"Watari I'm going to head to the prison where he's kept" The butler nodded.

"you should change" he replied.

"I will but I'm not going looking like a peacock, prisoners are not impressed by good cloths" He said heading to the car Watari drove him in.

Sure he could drive but his navigation skills sucked so he let his butler drive. It was time to figure out what the blond knew because he countered every method they threw at him. He was sure he could get through because he was more neutral and he knew how to ask the right questions. It also helped that he knew how to talk respectfully to all. He was sure by the end he'd know exactly all that happened.


End file.
